No pierdas de vista el horizonte
by Luriana
Summary: Desde el día que Henry conoció a su padre se encomendó a la tarea de buscar la forma de salvarlo y así evitar que su madre derramara más lagrimas a causa de su partida. Elizabeth sabe que no puede hacer nada para detener a su hijo, al fin de cuentas, es un Turner. SPOILER La venganza de Salazar.


**No pierdas de vista el horizonte**

La mañana que Elizabeth despertó y no encontró a su hijo en su habitación, sintió un vuelco en el corazón y un vació en el estómago. Por más que se lo advirtió, Henry no escuchó razones y se fue en el primer barco que pasó por el pueblo.

Durante diecinueve años había pasado explicándole historias maravillosas de su padre, de su valentía y el honor. Los primeros diez años de Henry hizo ver a Will como un héroe, explicándole las razones por las que él no podía estar con ellos, pero prometiéndole que una vez cada diez años y él iría a buscarlos.

En la primera oportunidad que Will tuvo para pisar tierra, tanto Henry como Elizabeth lo esperaban a la orilla del mar, su hijo lo esperaba emocionado, quería saber cómo era su padre. En cuanto Will bajó del barco, Elizabeth se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo con mucha pasión y desesperación, sabiendo que era un solo día el que podía estar con él y no podría desaprovecharlo.

—Él es Henry—le dijo cuando el niño se acercó a ellos—tu hijo.

La felicidad de Will no pudo contenerse y en segundos alzó en brazos a su primogénito, tenía los ojos de Elizabeth, lo que no dudó en decirlo.

Pasaron a la pequeña casa que Elizabeth había decidido comprar con el dinero que su padre le dejó, ya no vivía en Port Royal con la intensión de comenzar una nueva vida y alejar a su hijo de los peligros.

—Han pasado diez años—mencionó Will—pero para mí ya es una eternidad.

Elizabeth se recargó en su hombro.

—Papá, ¿es cierto que tú mataste a Davy Jones, ese hombre que dominaba los océanos y que tenía un cracken como mascota?

—Vaya veo que tu madre te ha mantenido informado de todo lo que pasamos.

—¿Y es verdad que tú la salvaste de unos piratas que se convertían en esqueletos en la noche?

—Posiblemente—sonrió—pero tu madre también me salvó muchas veces.

La sonrisa de Henry, era contagiosa no solamente mostraba felicidad si no también orgullo y admiración por el hombre que tenía frente a él. Pasaron el día juntos y lo inevitable pasó cuando Will informó que tenía que volver al Holandés Errante, Elizabeth se soltó a llorar pues por más que lo tuviera asimilado ver a partir a quien era el hombre de su vida no era algo sencillo. Henry por el contrario no mostró esa emoción, se dedicó a consolar a su madre.

—No te preocupes, mamá—le pidió mientras le acariciaba el cabello—yo haré algo para que papá no tenga que volver a irse.

En ese momento Elizabeth no le hizo mucho caso, su hijo estaba por cumplir los diez años y vivía lleno de ilusiones. Sin embargo en con el paso de los años, cada vez lo veía menos, él insistía que estaba en la biblioteca pues tenía mucho que estudiar. Pero ella lo conocía y sabía que estaba tramando algo.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué sabes del Tridente de Poseidón? —le preguntó una noche mientras tomaban té—¿Y de Jack Sparrow?

Elizabeth se quedó muda.

—No sé de hablas…

—¿Por qué en los libros hablan que la Capitana Swan era la reina de la Hermandad, congregación a la que pertenecía Jack Sparrow?

—Henry…

—Él puede ayudarnos a encontrar el tridente que liberará a papá de la maldición, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—Henry te prohíbo que busques a Jack—exigió Elizabeth—Jack no es de confianza y es por su culpa que todo esto pasó. —Suspiró—Henry, escúchame, cuando tu naciste yo jure protegerte de todo ese infierno que tu padre y yo pasamos. Will está de acuerdo con eso, él tampoco quiere que te involucres con piratas.

Por ese momento Henry no dijo nada, besó a su madre en la frente y la tranquilizó diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, dos noches después huyó.

Elizabeth no pude hacer más que rogar que todo estuviera bien con su hijo, por más que le costara trabajo aceptar, Henry no solamente había heredado sus ojos y la fisionomía de Will, también por su sangre corría el gen Turner, que lo hacía aventurarse a salvar a lo más querido. Aceptando así mismo, que su hijo no se quedaría quieto pues si ella estuviera en su lugar habría actuado exactamente igual.

Pasó un año en que no tuvo señales de Henry, sin embargo cuando caminaba por el pueblo la gente comenzaba a murmurar.

—Jack Sparrow está navegando de nuevo—comentó un comerciante

—¿Jack Sparrow? Creí había muerto—le respondía otro señor

—Eso creían pero está buscando un Tridente, se le ha visto en compañía de una muchacha que estaba acusada de brujería y de un chico, al parecer el hijo del capitán del barco fantasma.

Esas conversaciones eran constantes y no estaba muy segura que sentía al saber que su hijo había logrado encontrar a Jack, tal vez lo cuidaría cuando supiera de quien se trataba, es decir por el lazo que existía entre ellos, pero después recordaba que estaba hablando de Sparrow, persona que entregaría hasta su madre con tal de salvarse el trasero. Y una muchacha ¿quién era esa bruja y por qué su hijo estaba con ella?

Todas las tardes se acercaba al puerto a ver si su hijo había regresado, pero nunca tenía éxito. Sin embargo, una de esos días sintió como el suelo tembló y creyó estar loca al ver que el mar se abría, si fijó si a su alrededor había alguien presenciando lo mismo, pero se encontraba sola admirando ese acontecimiento, el océano estaba partido, creando un camino en medio del agua. Esto duró aproximadamente una hora y cuando el mar volvió a su normalidad, una estela de luz surgió en el horizonte. Por un momento se emocionó al creer que Will regresaba, pero recordó que aunque ese año tendría que volver, no era la fecha establecida.

Notó como su respiración se aceleraba y creía que si su hijo no volvía pronto, se vería en la obligación de irlo a buscar. Así eso significara volver a la vida de pirata, tomar su lugar como Reina y ver a Sparrow nuevamente.

Sin embargo, cuando ella estaba lista para emprender la aventura, Henry apareció en la puerta de su casa junto con una moran de ojo azul.

—Madre…lo siento—fue lo primero que el muchacho dijo.

Pero Elizabeth no pudo contestar, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo miró de pies a cabeza para comprobar que se encontraba sano.

—Lo logré mamá—dijo Henry orgulloso—he rotó la maldición. Ahora que papá regrese ya estaremos los cuatro juntos para siempre.

—¿Los cuatro? —preguntó Elizabeth mirando a la muchacha.

—Carina ella es mi madre, Carina será mi esposa.

—¿Lo seré? —Preguntó la muchacha—Eso no es del todo cierto, señora, pero soy amiga de Henry, así que los visitare muy seguido—sonrió—Carina Barbosa.

Elizabeth se sorprendió ante ese nombre, abrió su boca pero la cerró inmediatamente pues no tenía mucha idea de que decir.

—Es una larga historia—se sonrojó Carina.

Carina se quedó a cenar esa noche, se pusieron al tanto del último año y Henry habló excitado de toda la aventura que había pasado con Jack.

—Entonces, conocí a Salazar—platicaba emocionado—y me dijo "Los muertos no cuentan cuentos" y me dejó vivir.

Le platicó también, de cómo el mar se abrió cuando encontraron el tridente y Elizabeth también aportó a la historia al decir cómo se veía desde el puerto.

—Creí que me estaba volviendo loca—confesó—pero después me di cuenta que he vivido mucho como para ser incrédula.

El día siguiente, Henry se levantó muy temprano, despertó a Carina que se había quedado esa noche en la habitación de huéspedes, era el día que Will regresaría a visitarlo pero estaba emocionado de saber que su padre no tendría la necesidad de irse de nuevo, así su madre ya no lloraría por la partida.

Se encaminó con Carina a la orilla, no quiso decirle nada a su madre, pues sería una sorpresa cuando su padre atravesara el umbral de su hogar. El Holandés Errante, apareció de la nada en el horizonte dejando un destello verde, Will se encaminó con su hijo y le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por él.

Elizabeth despertó emocionada y corrió a ver a ver su hijo, pero este ya no estaba, era tan imprudente, tendría que hablar con Will al respecto. Se colocó un vestido y se peinó rápidamente, había esperado diez años para ese encuentro y ahora Will ya no se iría.

Corrió hacía la orilla del mar pero no llegó hasta ahí pues Will también se encaminaba a toda velocidad hacia ella. Habían pasado más de veinte años y seguía sintiendo esa emoción del día que apareció en su casa mostrando la espada de acero inoxidable.

Cada momento que pasaba era un segundo perdido, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, aferrándose de su cuello, desesperándose a no poder llegar más lejos por respeto a su hijo y a su probable nuera. Pero nadie se imaginaba cuanto tiempo había soñado con ese encuentro, agregando que por fin estarían juntos y él no tendría que irse.

—Nunca perdí de vista el horizonte—le susurró entre besos.

—Siempre fuiste mi mayor tesoro, Elizabeth—le respondió—Jack tenía razón, no todos son de plata y oro.

Volvieron a besarse

—Ey—interrumpió Henry—seguimos aquí.

Tanto Will como Elizabeth se separaron apenados y le tendieron los brazos a su hijo a la chica que se encontraba con él, caminaron unos metros hacia su casa y se sentaron los cuatro a tomar té.

—Sin duda Jack Sparrow es el mejor pirata que he conocido—contó Henry emocionado—después de ustedes, claro.

—Pero sigue siendo un pirata…—se apresuró a decir Carina.

—Y un gran hombre—dijeron los Turner al unisonó.

—Pero tu padre también tiene lo suyo—se adelantó Elizabeth.

—¿Su padre? —quiso saber Will

—Barbosa—respondió Henry—una larga historia.

—Ya me la contarás después—sonrió el ex capitán.

—Sí, por el momento Will, tienes que saber que tu hijo es un inconsiente que durante un año me tuvo desesperada….

—Sí, bueno—interrumpió Henry—creo que quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido de estos diez años así que Carina y yo los dejamos solos.

Will los miró dudoso

—¿Y esta jovencita es tu novia? —preguntó.

—Oh no—respondió Carina—nos estamos conociendo.

Henry se levantó de la mesa y le tendió la mano a su amiga.

—Pronto lo definiremos—le contestó a su padre—por ahora les dejamos la casa sola.

Los muchachos salieron mientras que Elizabeth y Will se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

—Sacó tu inteligencia—confesó el hombre—tu decisión y tu valentía

Elizabeth le tomó la mano.

—Will, tenemos toda una vida para hablar de Henry, ¿Podremos ahorita recuperar el tiempo perdido?

Will sonrió y no dudó ni un segundo, se acercó a los labios de su esposa y la besó con desesperación, verse dos veces en diez años no había sido una tarea fácil, más cuando su amor nunca había sido normal. Así que ahora tenían tiempo de volver a iniciar su relación como una pareja normal.

* * *

 _Espere diez años para saber qué ocurría entre Will & Elizabeth y por fin encontré la respuesta._

 _Ahora tengo duda de qué hizo Elizabeth mientras su hijo estaba buscando el Tridente, así que mi mente escribió lo que se le ocurría._

 _No sé si alguien esté leyendo esto, pero si sí agradezco mucho su tiempo y quisiera saber que les pareció._

 _¿Review?_

 _~Luriana~_


End file.
